1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to injection moulding apparatus, and in particular, although not exclusively, to an injection moulding apparatus of the so-called rotary turret kind in which a plurality of mould sets are carried on a turntable, rotation of the turntable enabling the mould sets to be moved successively to an injection station at which each mould set is clamped firmly closed and molding material is injected into the mould cavity.
2. The Prior Art
Rotary turret injection moulding machines in which the turntable is indexed around to bring the mould sets in turn to the injection station are known. However, the turntables are driven intermittently, and this can cause problems, especially when there is a large number of mould sets and a large mass is involved.